


Night Vision

by misura



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami never used to worry before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [Night sky with the bright lights of Hong Kong.]

These days, when Asami looks out of the window at night, he wonders where Takaba is. If Takaba's safe, out there.

He's got people discretely watching Takaba's apartment, of course; he'd be a fool not to, but Takaba's made it a game to try and avoid them (since unlike Asami, Takaba _is_ a fool) and so Asami can never be entirely sure of anything they report to him.

Forcing Takaba to be sensible and move in with him would be much more convenient. Takaba would make a fuss, no doubt, but Takaba makes a fuss about nearly everything Asami does.


End file.
